


Wicked Game

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angst, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Leviathans, M/M, Magic, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Touching, Oil Gland Kink, Other, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Powerlessness, Praise Kink, Praying Dean Winchester, Purgatory, Rough Sex, Sharing, Slime, Smut, Taunting, Top Leviathans, Voyeurism, Weakened Grace, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, breeding talk, implied future bottom dean winchester, implied future dean/leviathans, noncon, past castiel/angel(s), weakened castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel had been keeping ahead of the Leviathans for months despite Purgatory's drain on his grace. He had ignored the exhaustion weighing him down, had kept moving and leading them away from Dean, until the Leviathans had finally managed to catch him when he was resting.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Leviathans (Supernatural), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 102





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I might go ahead and post another fic since I already had it written and ready to post (plus you all are awesome and I thought some of you might like this one). This is, surprisingly, only the second time I've posted/written Leviathans on AO3.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Purgatory had been draining Castiel’s grace since they arrived and exhaustion was weighing him down more and more each time he tapped into it. Now that same exhaustion had cost him his chance to escape, to keep one step ahead of the Leviathans hunting him. Castiel struggled against the power pressing him down, holding him in place, as the sounds of Purgatory seemed to disappear and his world narrowed down to the threat surrounding him. His clothing was in a shredded pile and discarded out of the way as the Leviathan circled his struggling form. They had shoved some of it into his mouth, gagging him when he’d attempted to reason with them. A familiar black slime seemed to leak from them, these Leviathans were so much closer to their more primal forms, as he strained to escape.

“Our little angel.” The voice was rough, pleased sounding, as fear shot through him when hands touched along the base of his wings. Fingers carded through his wings leaving something black and slimy sticking on his blue feathers causing a shudder to race along his spine. Castiel could feel the way their essence was _staining_ his wings, seeping into his grace.

He wasn’t sure _how_ he’d managed to get into this particular position, he had been keeping himself well ahead of those stalking him through Purgatory’s wilds, but they had managed to catch him near one of Purgatory’s rivers when he had been resting and there had been far too many to escape. They had almost effortlessly managed to capture him and his drained, exhausted grace had been no match.

Fingers pressed against his oil glands, lightly and then with confidence, as a muffled whimper escaped and more Leviathans continued to touch his wings. Hands wandered along the arch of his wings, through the feathers, as they explored his exposed body and pleasure started to twist in his gut. Slick, slimy black trails were left behind on his skin and wings as they continued _marking_ him with their very essence. The touch on his oil glands had his wings trembling and his body warmed, his cock hardening and his breeding hole started to slick and loosen in preparation. They were causing his mating drive to stir, unexpected pleasure twisting inside of him, as they pushed him to his knees.

Castiel tried to surge up, out of pressing hands, but power kept him down as his grace shivered.

“You’re not flying anywhere, little angel. We clipped those pretty wings of yours.” The amusement was more than obvious as his knees were kicked wide and his face guided back down so his cheek was pressed to cool grass and his ass was raised up. A hand reached down to grip his cock, giving it a few tugs with a black slimy hand, causing him to jerk and his eyes to widen at the building pleasure—they were deliberately triggering his mating drive and he was powerless to stop them. Purgatory had been messing with him from the moment he’d landed. “We’re going to breed that empty womb of yours. Fuck your breeding hole full until you’re always wet and slick and ready to take us.” His grace writhed as the black continued to stain him, sinking deep and digging its teeth into his very being. “Our very own little angel to ruin and use as we please.”

The hand at his cock moved away and pressed against him, against the breeding channel all receptive angels had for breeding and mating purposes, before slick fingers were pressing inside and a broken keen escaped him at the unexpected feeling. Castiel’s wings pressed up into the hands still on them as his body rocked back into the fingers now easily moving in and out of his channel, black slime now coating his inner walls, as more keening sounds spilled out and his weakened grace seemed to flutter inside of the human form he kept.

He could feel them pressing closer, these more primitive Leviathan eager to close in on him, as a warm, far too warm, body moved up behind him and the fingers slipped from his breeding hole. A wide, massive cock pushed against his entrance and started to push in only seconds later. Castiel’s fingers dug furrows into the ground, his weak grace straining against the oppressive power holding him down and locking him in place, as the Leviathan fucked into him with loud grunts and low moans of enjoyment. Hands settled at his hips, leaving more black slime behind, as the Leviathan finally bottomed out.

Castiel could _feel_ the massive cock sheathed inside, every single inch splitting him wide and filling him up, and he could feel where heavy balls pressed up against him. It ached and burned and felt _right_ in a way he’d only ever felt during a breeding season in Heaven. Since rescuing Dean from Hell he had been unable to participate, because of duty and then because of choice, and his instincts were aware of that fact.

His body was aware of those missed seasons—it was something hardwired into receptive angels.

“Pretty little angel.” The Leviathan continued to touch him, to _stain_ his body and grace with their essence, as the one nestled inside rolled its hips back and slammed back in with a satisfied grunt. He felt fingers dig into his hips as the Leviathan buried inside of his breeding hole started to fuck into him with hard, rough thrusts that had him swaying even as his wings started to flatten out in submission and something satisfied inside of him relaxed at the feeling of being bred once more. “That’s it, little angel.” The voice was rougher as the body behind him draped over his back, sliding through the wing oil and black slime, as breath ghosted against the back of his neck.

 _Cas…if you’re listening…please be OK. I’m going to find you, I swear_. _Stay safe until I can get us out._

At the sound of Dean’s prayer, his human had been praying to him since they landed in Purgatory, he closed his eyes and dug his fingers into the ground as shame mixed with the pleasure burning brighter and brighter inside of him with each thrust back into his breeding hole. He moaned, cheeks flushed and eyes hooded, as his mating drive kicked in and he started to actively fuck himself back into each deep thrust.

It felt right, held in this position and taken from behind, despite how very, very wrong a near silent voice in his head kept pointing out it was.

“Sweet little angel, so eager to be bred.” The praise had humiliation warring with his body’s need to be full, to be bred with fledglings. “So waarrrm…so tiiight.” The voice was full of bliss and pleasure as the loud, slapping ring of skin on skin tried to compete with the rush of the nearby river. “We’ll keep your womb full…our little angel, our little breeder.”

The Leviathan rutted up against him, grunting and groaning, as warmth suddenly flooded his breeding channel and Castiel shuddered at the sensation. His wings twitched, jerking in the hands still touching and pulling at them, as he panted and whined—it wasn’t enough. His instincts were demanding _more_ _more more_ as the Leviathan slipped out, black slime far thicker than the mess staining skin and feathers dripped out of his fucked open hole and stained him once more.

“Shhhh, little angel. There are plenty of us for your hungry little breeding hole.”

It was only moments before another Leviathan was fucking into him, slamming balls deep in one thrust, as Castiel moaned and jerked underneath the ancient and far more powerful creature filling him. This one started off hard, fast and violent as his body moved with the force of each thrust. Fingers dug into his body and jerked him back as balls slapped against him, his mating instincts _sung_ their appreciation, at the punishing pace.

They didn’t let him rest, never took their slick hands from his skin or wings, as they eagerly and roughly fucked his breeding hole. His body was tight, coiled with the need for release, as they pounded into him over and over and over. It was different from mating season in Heaven, so very different, as Castiel pushed back into their cocks and willed the need filling him to finally be sated. He tried to hold onto the reason _why_ this was wrong but it kept slipping from his mind with each thrust, each new load pumped into his womb, and he stopped trying.

Underneath him, where hands occasionally reached and touched, his belly heavy with their combined release as it bulged. His grace could feel the wrongness, the _darkness_ swimming inside of him and staining his weakened grace, as they held him and fucked him and teased him to the point of sobbing. He had lost track of how many times he’d come at the feeling of being fucked and bred. Each time they had praised him and the way he gripped their cocks when his body tightened, rubbing more of their essence into his skin.

The ancient creatures were relentless and the only thing that kept his mind from slipping under, from his instincts completely submerging him, was Dean’s prayers—his human’s faith and, despite Dean’s attempts to hide it, love. The words, the assurances and even the little updates on what was happening to Dean kept his mind afloat. It was both a blessing and a curse because Castiel _knew_ how wrong letting Leviathan breed him was but his instincts were screaming for fledglings and the Leviathan were the only creatures nearby capable of catching and breeding him.

The one inside of him finished with a low, pleased moan and slipped free after several lazy thrusts. Castiel’s body clenched up, eager to hold as much inside as possible, while hands shifted him.

He was manhandled, held in place so he could see the swell of his once flat belly and the thick black mess between his legs, until he was held up and his legs spread for a new Leviathan to push into his sloppy breeding hole. There was a wet, filthy sucking sound that rang out with each thrust as the new Leviathan fucked into him with pleasured grunts. His wings were spread awkwardly where he was held, jerking and shuddering, while he strained to push into each deep thrust.

“Our little angel, so good—so warm and tight and eager.” His breeding hole clenched as pleasure ripped through him at the new angle. He writhed in their hold, wanting to be back on his knees so he could be fucked from behind, as sharp teeth mouthed at the back of his neck. The touch of sharp teeth against his skin had him clenching and wailing into his gag as he came again. There was a loud, appreciative groan from in front of him as the Leviathan picked up pace and his breeding hole spasmed around the cock inside of him.

Another load was pumped into him, thick and hot and heavy, as he slumped in their hold and a softening cock slipped from him once the Leviathan was spent.

They manhandled him once more so he was laid out on his back, wings spread on the ground. His legs were draped over wide shoulders and his arms were pinned above his head as a new Leviathan fucked into his sloppy breeding hole. “Such a pretty, sweet little angel.” The Leviathan had his body bent in half as it viciously fucked him, hips pumping rapidly, while moan after moan escaped his clothing gagged mouth. “I can _smell_ the fledglings filling your womb... _our fledglings_.”

“We’ll fill all of Purgatory with _our fledglings_.” Another spoke, satisfaction and hunger obvious, as they crowded closer to where he was still being fucked. “Then we’ll spill back onto Earth and into your home, little angel.”

Castiel blinked up at the Leviathan holding his arms above his head and the one pounding into his limp, heavy body. Their power still pressed him down, their scents clung to his exhausted form and their essence stained his body, wings and his battered, weakened grace. It was dark in a way that Hell couldn’t manage, heavy and suffocating, as he failed at keeping it at bay. 

_Please be safe, Cas….dammit, I can’t lose you again._

Shame washed through him as he squirmed when another thick, black load of Leviathan release was pumped into him. He wanted to hide from their eyes, from their touch, but they easily kept him pinned and full.

It was days and days and days of constant fucking and breeding, his belly swollen with their release to the point of pain, before they were satisfied they had bred his womb as full as possible. He tried to fly away, to escape, but the hold on him didn’t relent and his grace felt even weaker in a way that had panic climbing up his throat. Castiel fought against their presence but it only earned him laughter and a smug kind of satisfaction that had him wanting to snarl in fury.

Purgatory had weakened his grace, drained it, but the Leviathan had stained it to the very core of him—corrupted it in a way not even Falling could accomplish.

“Our little angel…full of our fledglings.”

“Our little pet angel.”

Castiel fought against them, mating drive satisfied with the hybrid fledglings filling his womb, even as their release slipped out of him and his body protested each movement. “Perhaps we’ll find our angel’s little human…the pretty one… _Dean Winchester_.” The sound of Dean’s name on their lips had him stilling, eyes wide in horror, before he started fighting harder. “Think of how _tight_ he would feel gripping our cocks. How Purgatory’s magic, how the Mother’s magic, might change him for us…two breeders.”

“A pet angel _and_ a pet human…” one breathed out, still touching Castiel with idle and questing hands, as his grace tried desperately to break their hold. “Would he moan as prettily as our angel when we fucked him?”

“I bet he would _sing_ when we fucked that plump ass of his. He would scream and beg and cry so prettily for us.” One of them grinned, wicked and sly, as Castiel kept fighting. “What do you think, little angel? Would your human feel good around our cocks? Would he howl and writhe as we fucked his tight ass? Taught him his true place in Purgatory?”

He snarled a threat into his gag and his wings snapped out, trying to force them back, until fingers dug into them and pain shot through his grace. “Be good, little angel, or we might be more interested in how he tastes…all that righteousness and fight, I bet he’d taste…divine. Sweet and succulent…I would savor every, single bite.”

_Cas, I think I’m getting closer…I’m going to find you and we’re going to escape…I swear it. I’ll get us out of here and back to Sammy._

Castiel’s eyes went wide, horror shooting through him, at Dean’s words. He didn’t want Dean anywhere _near_ him, not near the Leviathan. The thought of Dean naked, at the mercy of the Leviathan and dripping black, had nausea twisting inside of him but that image was nothing on the thought of Dean screaming out as the Leviathan slowly consumed him, dragging it out to punish Castiel for not being a ‘good little angel’.

He went limp in their hold and _prayed_ that Dean wouldn’t find him, that he would stay clear of the Leviathan, even if it meant these creatures kept him and filled Purgatory with hybrid fledglings. It was better if they took out their desires on him and left Dean alone.

“I knew our little angel could be good.” a slick, slimy hand petted him and Castiel jerked at the touch. Several of the Leviathans who had been breeding him for days disappeared into the trees, talk of finding Dean carrying back to him, as he was hauled up. The Leviathans’ come lazily leaked out of him, staining his thighs and dripping onto the ground. “Come along, little angel. You’ll see your human soon enough.” A low chuckle had his grace seizing up, the usual ebb and flow stilling when the reality of their situation registered, as the Leviathan continued. “After, of course, the others take their pleasure from his body.”

The Leviathan hauled him deeper into the trees, just out of sight of the river, as Castiel realized the fate that had befallen not only him but his often times reckless, beautiful hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting twist, at least to me, on _why_ the Leviathan are hunting down Cas in Purgatory. It isn't to kill him...it's to _breed_ him. Who doesn't enjoy a fic based in Purgatory? There are all kinds of possibilities with all of those monsters/creatures/etc running around.
> 
> This one _did_ leave open the possibility of the Leviathans finding/capturing Dean and having their wicked way with him...all kinds of possibilities. You all know me at this point...of course the Leviathans were going to know Cas wasn't alone and appreciate how damn pretty Dean is. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and highly encouraged! I'll see about posting something...lighter soon.
> 
> ****** If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=214770&c=6090018137DDRD). I know how much you all enjoy seeing Cas bottoming. 
> 
> Bottom!Dean prompts go [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=214771&c=6090046493JVPF) since I know some of you miss those particular fics.


End file.
